Sigil Main
" Sigil Main" is the name given to sections of the Market, Clerk's, and Guildhall Wards which compromise the mercantile "center" of the City of Doors. Guildhall and Market Wards The Guildhall and Market Wards mean business: nonstop, round-the-clock trade conducted by the multiverse’s premiere merchants, craftsmen, and jink jugglers. Sandwiched between The Lady’s Ward and the Clerk‘s Ward, this is Sigil’s most cosmopolitan area - if it walks, crawls, or flies, and has jink to spend, it’s welcome here. The Market’s where a basher finds the basics: food, medicine, clothing, tools, transport, weapons. Here are players for a dice game or recruits for an excursion to Mount Celestia. And for a body in search of exotic merchandise - wood for a magic wand, polish for an Arcadian emerald, healing syrup for a tiefling with an upset tummy - well, if it ain’t here, it ain’t anywhere, period. The area is also home to the Great Bazaar, the Free League’s headquarters, a plaza where a body can shop for a month and not visit the same merchant’s stall twice. Noted for its open-air cafes, the Great Bazaar’s a perfect place to creature-watch. Another important site’s the Great Gymnasium, headquarters of the Transcendent Order, the bloods who train body and mind to work as one so they don’t have to be bothered with a lot of ponderous thinking. Looking for a food shop or bathhouse? The streets around the Great Gymnasium have Sigil’s finest. The differences between the Guildhall Ward and the Market Ward are incidental. The Guildhall Ward has a few more Ciphers, the Market Ward a few more Indeps. The Guildhall Ward is more residential, the Market Ward more commercial. For convenience, residents consider Duskgate Road an informal boundary; those living on one side are Guildhallers, those on the other are Marketers. Clerk's Ward If a body was to pick just one word to describe the ethos of the Clerk‘s Ward, it'd be order. Order manifests itself not only in the attitude of the citizens - for example, custom dictates most workers acknowledge their superiors with a bow - but in the appearance of the ward itself. Streets of the Administrator’s District’re swept every day. Statues of dignitaries’re scrubbed with soap and dried with sponges. Sewers’re kept razorvine-free. Order, of course, is alsp a consequence of law. And nowhere in Sigil are laws more rigidly enforced - except at Harmonium headquarters. Harmonium patrols make as many as a hundred arrests per night, mostly for unruliness, loitering, and conspiracy. Private guards have the authority to detain and physically reprimand those suspected of threatening the ward’s elite. Player Notes Transitions: ''' Sigil Main connects directly to The Lady's Ward and the Hive Ward. Buildings which can be accessed from this area include the Foul Olde Spirit, Civic Festhall, Great Gymnasium, Hall of Records, and Merkhant Warehouse. The Undersigil adventuring area can also be accessed from here. '''Portals: Mercuria, Gray Waste, and Minauros Quests: Golden Berries in Mercuria, Herbs, Ointments and Salves, Desecrating a Holy Altar, Gray Guide, Wildlife Intruder, Riddles, Mad Toby, Coin for Poor? Merchants: Khazeet- Beverages Layla the Herbalist- Poisons, crafting materials, coins of life Brother Candor- Potions Jezebel- Weapons Shale Ravenwing- Armor Tarion Tannebrin- Spellcaster Minerva- Scrolls, mage gear Marroweater- Rune collector Zharak Gems, jewelry Category:Tout's Guide to Sigil